Lonely No More
by Mrs.Inuyasha-Odair
Summary: Post Manga. About 10 years later. Sesshomaru has a talk to Rin where she lets out how she really feels about her new life. What will he do do make her feel better?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

A warm summer's breeze past through the village on a peaceful evening, the flowers blew in the wind. The moonlight cascaded down on the earth like a blanket. The atmosphere was calm.

A girl sat under a tall, dark tree, looking lost in thought. She twiddled her thumbs without knowing.

Her hair was long and black with light highlights from the reflection of the sky. Her face could be described as flawless. She wore a light red kimono and no shoes.

She had a little ponytail up on the side of her head. It draped down her shoulder and blew in the breeze like the rest of her hair. Some may have called this fashion childish. But she did not care. It reminded her of a time long ago.

Long, long ago when she was just a young girl, an orphan, wounded and abused, she had no friends or family or a place to call home. She only had the clothes on her back and her five years of knowledge.

Then she met him.

He was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, so tall and graceful and strong. Even when she first laid eyes on him, wounded and humiliated, she called him strong.

She trusted him. She trusted him because she had no other to trust. He was her protector, even before she or he even knew it.

He saved her. He saved her from the worst of fate, death. He watched as life came to her eyes and she was mobile again. He took her in, protected her and cared for her even if he did not wish to admit it.

She loved being by his side, the danger of demons or bandits no longer scared her so long as her protector was near.

Time passed, he left her in the care of her own, humans. She did not wish for this, spending so much of her life around demons, she no longer felt like a human herself. But she did as he told, he was her lord and she would obey him, because he knew what was good for her.

So she stayed with the humans and he visited her often, bringing her gifts. She took care of the sick and wounded, she birthed babies and stayed at the head priestess's home. It was a happy life she led for a while but she soon grew bored and looked forward to the days of his visits.

She had girlfriends for the first time in her life. She had fun playing with them and when she was older, trying on makeup and gossiping. But soon they grew up; married, one was expecting a baby any time soon. She would visit but it wouldn't be the same, with their husbands around them. She felt like she was so much younger than them. And soon she was alone again.

Of course she wasn't. She always had Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango and Shippo. And they all had children, minus Shippo, that she would watch and take care of sometimes. She enjoyed children.

But she felt lonely. She wanted to be loved by a man. She wanted to be held and kissed and tucked in at night by a man.

But she had no man. There were boys in the village who would stop to look at her as she passed by but she did not feel special when she was around them. She was one who believed in true love and love at first sight. But that magical feeling that she thought she would feel hadn't come to her yet.

"Rin," Surprised, she turned her head to see an unexpected visitor standing behind her.

"Sesshomaru-Sama," She bowed respectively.

"It's late in the night," He observed, "Why have you not retired like the other humans?"

"Rin was restless My Lord," She explained, "She could not sleep."

His amber eyes seemed to be staring into her, like they were expecting something, something she did not have.

He turned, looking off into the moon. She was used to this; he rarely ever looked at her when speaking.

"You have grown much, for a human," He stated.

She did not answer or ask questions. If he wanted to go into details, he would without badgering.

"Most human girls find a male partner when they are younger than you."

"Y-yes My Lord, they do," She answered this time.

"Yet, you have not." This was not a question, but she took it as one.

"Rin just doesn't feel ready." She stated simply.

He made a noise that could resemble a laugh, "Humans don't live long. How much time does one need to be ready?"

Strangely, she felt offended. She was usually used to him making remarks about humans, "Rin doesn't know, My Lord."

He did not speak for a while.

She felt like she needed to change the subject for him to continue, "You haven't visited Rin in a while My Lord."

"I have been busy," He said softly.

"Rin likes your visits," She smiled, "Rin missed you."

"I apologize," He said.

This conversation went on for a while. It was making her head spin.

"Sesshomaru-Sama," She said slowly, "Do you remember when Rin was little and she asked you if she died, would you remember her?"

He did not answer. She took this as a yes.

"Well, Rin would like it very much if you did, My Lord."

"Don't say such things," He stated, very familiar to what he answered long ago.

"Well," She said, "Rin _is _a human, and humans _do_ die. It's not something that Rin can escape. So,-"

He cut her off, "Stop Rin."

She closed her mouth and turned red, "Rin's sorry My Lord. Her mind speaks for itself sometimes."

"It does not matter."

Minutes passed of silence. She sighed.

"My Lord," She peeped quietly.

No answer.

"Rin feels lonely," She said sadly, "She does not feel whole or happy. She misses you My Lord, and she misses traveling with you and Jaken-Sama all over the place."

"Time cannot repeat itself," He said, "You belong to the world of humans, not the world of demons. If you feel lonely, you would marry a human man and bear human children."

"And die," She said quietly but she knew he heard it.

"Do you fear death?" He asked.

"Sometimes My Lord," She said, "But it's not death she fears, its dying alone with no one ever holding her that she fears most. She wishes to be held and to be loved. She would be happy forever if that were to happen."

He did not answer, but turned and looked at her with his eye brow raised.

"Did Rin say the wrong thing, My Lord?"

"No," He said, "You feel lonely and you want to talk to someone about this, don't you. I assume you have never spoken of your loneliness to anyone."

"No, My Lord, Rin has not. But she feels that she can talk to you about anything."

He thought for a while after hearing her say this. No human, had ever, or would have dared to, trust him. He did not wish to be trusted by a lower species either. He wished to be feared by them, he wished to rule, to be a better demon that his father.

But here he was; conversating with a human girl. A girl whose life he'd saved countless times. A girl who showed him something, even if he could not see it, she was showing him something. But he could not figure out what.

He made a decision, she was unhappy and lonely. He did not wish her to be unhappy. He thought she would have had a nice life here with the humans. He thought that she would have found a mate and had been happy by the time she reached this age.

"Rin," He said, "I am powerful as you are aware. Yet, I cannot have a human girl lingering by my side all day. I must be on the lookout for enemies who have tricks up their sleeves. I seek power as you are aware of. Yet, if you are lonely, I have decided that I will keep you company whenever you wish."

"M-my Lord?" Rin stuttered.

"I will not let you die lonely," He said.

"My Lord," She said quietly. This was a close to 'I love you' as she was going to hear.

She embraced him, not knowing why but knew if felt good. She wrapped her arms around him and let him stand confused for a minute but then he put his arms around her.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He accepted and they stayed like that for a moment.

She pulled away, "Rin apologizes, My Lord, if you found that disgusting."

"Nonsense," he said, "I may not be fond of humans but you are an exception."

She leaned her head into him and closed her eyes.

"I must go," He said.

"Rin understands My Lord," She let him go unwillingly.

"Go to rest now," He said.

"Yes, My Lord."

As he turned into the forest she waved and laughed.

She felt the magic at last.

**A/N: I tried really hard not to have Sesshomaru OOC. But I think I failed at the end there a bit. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
